PK System
Go back to: Home Player Killing (PK) is what happens when a player kills another player. *You must be at least Level 20 or higher to engage in PK. *This feature is only available on Channel 1. *It can be done anywhere in Madrigal, with the exception of towns, market and some part of dungeons which serve as safe zones. PK Color Names A player's name may attain one of three colors as a result of engaging (or not engaging) in PK: White Name, Pink Name and Red Name. White is the default color for a player's name, and is a result of refraining from attacking other players. A White player name will turn Pink if that player attacks any other White or Pink players (even if that attack was in self defense). A Pink player will turn Red if that player kills a White player. The pink name status lasts for 8-16 seconds after the last attack on another player, during which time any player may kill the attacker without gaining a red name themselves. Killing a player with a red name carries no penalties. The Red name status is a permanent status that can only be removed after taking certain steps. How to Attack You can attack other player by pressing ctrl + (left clicking your opponent). This method won't work in safe zone areas. The 8 and 16-second Pink Name rule When you attack another player, your name will turn pink for a duration of 16 seconds. During this time, any player can kill you without gaining a pk point, or disposition. If you are killed, you will lose experience. If a player counterattacks you, he will also goes pink. The PKer can kill you without penalty and vice versa. Counterattacking is attacking anyone with a pink name. It makes you pink for 8 seconds instead of 16 secs. Disposition When you PK another player, your name will turn red and puts you in a negative status in which you cannot use bank and shops in town and will be attacked by the NPC guardians that surround the towns if you gets near them. Turning red will increase a player's PK count by 1, and increase his or her Disposition by a variable amount related to how high his or her PK count is. Disposition determines how long you will remain Red named. The more players are killed (the higher the PK count gets), the faster the Disposition grows. Players with positive disposition (red names) and a PK count greater than 1 can drop items from their inventory upon death. In order to regain White name status, a player must reduce their disposition to 0, either by being killed repeatedly (which removes some disposition) or killing monsters near your character level. When your disposition reaches 0, your name will return to a normal state or white status, however the PK points will not decrease nor disappear. PK Point PK count increases whenever you kill a player. When you have four or more PK Points, you will drop items randomly from your Inventory even it was Equipped. The higher the player's PK Points, the greater the chance and number of items that will drop during red name state. Red perins items with Reduction scroll and soul-linked items will not drop if you are killed with PK status nor will items drop from your Backpack (accessed with “B”). Gaining PK points will hurt your damage against other players. For every 1 PK point you have, your damage to other players is decreased by 5%. Although, this is not applied on PVE. The only way for a player to reduce their PK count is to complete the Angel quest, which removes some of the PK count of the player, to a point that the PK count reaches zero. Angels Angels can be created by going to a Priest of Confession located in each of the main continents. You will require a minimum of 3 moonstones or 3 sunstones to summon an angel. The more stones you use though, the higher percentage chance of getting a better angel. Once equipped, an angel will take half of your experience when killing a monster. It cannot be unequipped or killed once you activated them unless it reaches 100% exp. 'Location' 'Types of Angels' Reduce PK Value *You need to take Confession Quest to reduce your PK point(s). Credits: Izlude flyffworld.com/wiki/PK en.citizendium.org/wiki/Flyff flyff-wiki.webzen.com mazeyflyff.com